It is often very difficult if not impossible to repair a sizable hole in sheet rock or wallboard. Small holes caused by nails or the like may be patched with a compound while larger holes require some carpentry and skill in the use of specialized tools. Other expedients are shown in various U.S. Patents, for providing a backing for the patching material. These patented expedients are complicated, inadequate, costly, inefficient and not generally accepted by the public as evidenced that not such expedients are now available to the general public.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,084, shows a number of embodiments securing a hinged perforated plate by means of a pressed assembly seated against the opposed panel of hollow construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,416, a plate must be cut to the size of the hole to be repaired and then held in place by a bar extending across the inner face of the panel being repaired, with a bolt extending through the bar and threaded into a nut operatively secured to the bar.